


Жнец

by Vinculum, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinculum/pseuds/Vinculum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Споку не впервой облегчать страдания умирающего, но кто потом облегчит его собственные?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жнец

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Выражение лица доктора Маккоя было столь красноречиво, что даже мне стал ясен прогноз — энсин Трейси не выживет, если не оказать ему высококвалифицированную медицинскую помощь. Чего не сделать в текущих условиях: запертыми в пещере, посреди ледяной пустыни, без возможности подняться на корабль из-за магнитной, да и обычной бурь. Как я и предполагал, Маккой коротко посмотрел на Джеймса и мотнул головой. Капитан тихо выругался, попытался было соскочить с обледеневшего камня, но энсин, понимающий, что ему осталось недолго, всхлипнул.  
  
Я не был уверен в точности своих выводов, но решил, что это эмоциональное проявление пристыдило капитана, и тот не смог уйти. Повисло гнетущее молчание, прерываемое только тяжелым, булькающим дыханием энсина и тихими разговорами чуть поодаль — у раскаленного фазерами камня столпилась остальная группа высадки. Мы, нависшие над раненым Трейси, то и дело ловили на себе встревоженные взгляды.  
  
— Капитан, лейтенант Уивер дала вам данные о магнитной буре: как скоро мы сможем подняться на корабль? — поинтересовался я. Совершенно нелогично, ведь мы все понимали, что спасти Трейси невозможно, но тяжелая атмосфера давила даже на меня, и я попытался заполнить ее… хоть чем-то.  
  
— Минимум четыре часа, — сдавлено произнес Джеймс и потер переносицу. Его руки слабо дрожали.  
  
Маккой механически орудовал над изломанным телом энсина: ввел обезболивающее, замедлил кровотечение. Я едва-едва слышал его тихую ругань. Единственное, что доктор сейчас мог — это облегчить физические страдания напуганного энсина. Уменьшить страх или дать забыться ему было не под силу. Трейси перестал дрожать под действием препаратов, но когда он поднял на меня взгляд, я решился. Пусть мои эмоциональные реакции и способы их проявления ущербны с точки зрения вида хомо сапиенс, милосердие было знакомо и мне.  
  
Я решительно склонился над Трейси и коротко бросил:  
  
— Капитан, отойдите.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Отойдите.  
  
Тихо выдохнув, Джеймс послушался. Осознание того, что члены экипажа могут и будут умирать, не было встроено в его эмоциональную сферу так же, как и в мою, — он очень тяжело переживал каждую потерю. С моей стороны было логичным избавить его хотя бы от необходимости наблюдать. Когда шаркающие шаги удалились, я посмотрел на Трейси и спросил — не мог не спросить:  
  
— Энсин, вы позволите мне осуществить контакт разумов?  
  
Губы его странно искривились, и, когда он заговорил, на них выступила розоватая пена:  
  
— Это поможет мне?  
  
Не «это спасет мне жизнь?», не «это излечит меня?». Просто «поможет». Будь я человеком, испытал бы облегчение от того, что мне не придется лгать.  
  
— Да.  
  
Когда энсин кивнул, я уложил руку ему на лицо, большим пальцем стерев из уголка губ кровавую пену. Доктор Маккой вцепился мне в предплечье, сжал — конечно же, он понимал, что я собираюсь сделать, и пытался остановить. Отвечая, я не потрудился даже посмотреть на него:  
  
— Я принял решение, Леонард. Не надо.  
  
Тому оставалось только вздохнуть. Спорить над телом умирающего энсина он не решился.  
  
В мелдинге я не уходил глубоко, собирая свою «жатву» сверху. Страх, боль, тоску, отчаяние. Эмоции Трейси свинцовой пылью оседали на моем сознании, давили вниз, отравляя горечью само мое существо: там, где не мог чувствовать я, чувствовал умирающий энсин. Сквозь монотонный шум его эмоций я не без труда ощутил, как у меня на поясе сомкнулось кольцо рук. Леонард.  
  
Совершенно бессмысленный жест. Объятие сквозь одежду не входило в совокупность факторов, которые, пусть и косвенно, могли повлиять на ход мелдинга. Я не должен был на него реагировать, но мне — нелогично — стало легче. Я оперся о грудь Леонарда, и даже сквозь слои термоизолирующей одежды мне казалось, что ощущаю жар его тела.  
  
Спустя час, во время которого Леонард продолжал стискивать меня руками, биохимические процессы в мозгу энсина Трейси прекратились. Я прерывисто выдохнул и заморгал, перестраивая свою психику в обычный режим функционирования. В пещере царила тишина. Большая часть индивидов из десантной группы сверлила взглядами пол, Джим хмуро смотрел на нас. Леонард тихо дышал в синтетический мех моего капюшона, который стал влажным от конденсата.  
  
Стоило мне убрать руку от лица энсина, Маккой расцепил объятия, но не отошел, как я ожидал. Он зубами стащил перчатку и весомо огладил мое лицо, заставляя прикрыть глаза — будто бы не хотел, чтобы я видел перед собой мертвое тело.  
  
«Прекратите, — хотелось сказать мне. — Подобные жесты недопустимо проявлять прилюдно, доктор». Но Леонард держал меня крепкой хваткой, его теплые руки надавливали на болезненно ноющий лоб (после такого мелдинга у меня неизменно наступала мигрень). И я обмяк в его объятиях, хотя мы оба испытывали дискомфорт от длительного пребывания в одной позе. Я тихо выдохнул: «Спасибо».  
  
Через десять минут пальцы Джеймса, знающего о последствиях длительного контакта разумов, легли мне на виски и принялись массировать по кругу. А у меня не было ни сил, ни желания оттолкнуть доктора и капитана.  
  


***

  
  
Я страшился смерти.  
  
Это, казалось бы, логичное переживание в моем случае не имело никакой логики. Биологические инстинктивные установки диктовали мне стремление выжить, однако страх — лишающее воли чувство — был постыдным и деструктивным переживанием. Нет никакого практического смысла в повышении концентрации стресс-гормонов, учащении сердцебиения, секундном спазме дыхательных мышц, при виде и ощущении чужой смерти — но все это со мной происходило.  
  
Сегодняшний случай не первый, и я мог предполагать, что не последний, когда я облегчил предсмертные страдания разумного существа. Но привыкнуть к этому было невозможно — участники мелдинга слишком открыты и обнажены друг перед другом. Справиться с последствиями такого единения разумов не помогали ни медитация, ни, напротив, выпускание эмоций из-под контроля. Но, вернувшись в свою каюту, я все равно привычно оправил жесткий коврик для медитаций, повысил температуру и погрузился в глубокий транс.  
  
Сосредоточенная погруженность внутрь себя делала только хуже. Я безрезультатно пытался стряхнуть с себя тоску, горечь, скорбь и страх, что испытывал в контакте с умирающим существом. Но эти эмоции не поддавались никакому контролю, они слишком глубоко въелись в мое сознание, чтобы я просто мог отложить их, как ничего не значащие.  
  
В попытках облегчить свое состояние я так глубоко ушел в медитацию, что тактичное прикосновение к скуле стало для меня неожиданностью. Я медленно вздохнул, поднимаясь из-под тяжелых пластов собственного сознания.  
  
— Леонард, — приветствовал я, когда открыл глаза.  
  
Медитация не избавила меня от эмоций, но дала возможность поддерживать иллюзию стабильного состояния.  
  
— Прости, — тот невпопад извинился и присел рядом, накрывая мои руки своими. — Я не помешаю?  
  
— Ты вошел без оповещения, потому я могу сделать вывод, что мое мнение не имеет значения в этом вопросе.  
  
Леонард стал дышать громче — засопел — и с явной обидой бросил:  
  
— Я писал тебе на падд и звонил.  
  
Я сморгнул.  
  
— Видимо, я слишком глубоко ушел в транс и не среагировал.  
  
— Я вообще-то за тебя беспокоюсь. Ты каждый раз сам не свой после… всего этого.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Впредь я буду оповещать тебя о глубоких медитациях, — я повинно склонил голову (социально-приемлемый жест). Леонард почему-то назвал меня дураком и притянул ближе к себе, заставляя уткнуться лбом в грудь. Я совсем не возражал — не было сил. Даже спрашивать, на чем основана столь нелестная оценка моих умственных способностей, не хотелось.  
  
— Я думал, ты сегодня придешь в нашу каюту.  
  
Наша — Маккоя.  
  
Я прикрыл глаза и поерзал в попытке удобно устроиться в текущей позе:  
  
— Я не желал обременять собой.  
  
— Идиот.  
  
И в этот раз я решил проигнорировать заявление о низком уровне моих интеллектуальных способностей. Руки Леонарда запутались в волосах на моем затылке и уверенно массировали, если не прогоняя тупую тоску, то хотя бы отвлекая от нее.  
  
— Спок.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Я могу тебя поцеловать?  
  
Имей я дело с вулканцем, отказался бы, так как не был заинтересован в реализации полового акта. Но у людей ритуалы ухаживания несли множество подтекстов, в том числе могли работать на эмоциональную поддержку, потому я ограничился предупреждением:  
  
— В текущий момент времени мое сексуальное влечение находится на низком уровне.  
  
Леонард вздохнул достаточно красноречиво, чтобы даже я понял, сколько невысказанного кроется за этим вздохом.  
  
— Это значит «нет»?  
  
Я отрицательно мотнул головой, придвинулся ближе и прижался ко лбу Леонарда. Тот мягко коснулся моих век пальцами, понуждая закрыть глаза, огладил скулы и, бережно взяв лицо в ладони, поцеловал. Человеческая манера поцелуев была неопрятна и негигиенична, однако со временем я нашел некую прелесть и в ней. Губы, покрытые тонкой и чувствительной кожей, прекрасно пропускали эмоции (а при глубоком контакте и мысли), а их гибкость позволяла ласкать друг друга самыми разнообразными способами.  
  
Констатирующие размышления о человеческих поцелуях, на которых я сосредоточился, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от осадка мелдинга, улетучились, когда Леонард настойчиво раздвинул мои губы языком. Я привычно подался навстречу этому движению, но тот предупреждающе погладил скулы — и я замер, позволяя ласкать мой рот горячими, влажными мазками.  
  
Нередко наши сексуальные контакты с доктором содержали немало жесткости — Леонард любил продавливать меня до явной реакции, а для моего вида типична, пусть и необязательна, грубость во время копуляции. Но сейчас он был предельно чуток и обходителен, крепко прижимал меня к себе и ласкал лицо пальцами. Под этими касаниями напряжение утекало из моего тела, а сознание если не избавлялось от тяжелого осадка, то переключалось на что-то другое. Становилось легче.  
  
В отличие от меня, Леонард не мог столь совершенно контролировать реакции своего организма, и вскоре его сердцебиение и дыхание участились, а через ткань форменных брюк стал проступать эрегированный пенис. Я не разделял его воодушевления подобного толка, но когда он потянул меня с пола, не сопротивлялся.  
  
Он снял с меня свободные вулканские одеяния, в которых я медитировал, оставляя обнаженным, уверенными движениями уложил на кровать и оседлал бедра. Я подался было вверх, чтобы ответить на его ласки, но он удержал меня рукой:  
  
— Лежи. Я сам все сделаю.  
  
Сегодня мне совсем не хотелось спорить. Я послушно растянулся, пока чужие ладони гуляли по моей груди.  
  
Я в очередной раз подивился тому, как многое может включать секс у представителей вида хомо сапиенс. Размножение и секс занимали важное место в их культуре — что было целесообразно, — но они не ограничились просто вниманием на воспроизведении потомства. Я, воспитанный в культуре вулканцев, долго не мог привыкнуть к тому, что чувствовал, и заставлял чувствовать меня Леонард во время нашей близости.  
  
Сейчас он наполнял мою нервную систему сопереживанием, принятием, благодарностью, желанием. Я находил определенную иронию в том, что все эти эмоции текли в мой тревожный разум через касания языка к соскам. Леонард хотел не только оказать мне поддержку, но и отвлечь — у него это получалось.  
  
Я так увлекся своими ощущениями, что упустил из внимания, как мой самоконтроль надломился. Горло сдавило, в инстинктивной судороге я обхватил Леонарда за плечи и вжал в себя. Тот сразу же прекратил свои ласки, притянул мою голову к плечу и стал бережно баюкать.  
  
— Тише, тише, — шептал он, оглаживая меня по волосам, пока я пытался справиться с непрошенным ознобом. — Все уже кончилось.  
  
Все те эмоции, что я пытался переработать и отстранить от себя во время медитации, обрушились на мое сознание всем своим весом — и хотя сам я не знал, как выразить их, и нужно ли выражать вообще, мое тело отвечало мелкой дрожью. Кажется, Леонард понимал эту сложную цепочку моих взаимоотношений с чувствами: он ни о чем не спрашивал и крепко обнимал меня, пока тревога не схлынула, и я не обмяк на кровати. В горле все еще стоял твердый ком, но теперь расслабленность не была искусственной — я прочувствовал то, что требовало выхода, и испытал облегчение.  
  
— Прости, — не решаясь открыть глаза, произнес я, когда Леонард чуть приподнялся. — Я не знаю, что должен делать, пережив чужую смерть.  
  
— Я в курсе. Поэтому я здесь.  
  
Слова благодарности так и не были сказаны вслух, утопленные в поцелуе. Леонард все еще действовал предельно чутко, но его касания уже не были такими... невесомыми. С грубоватой лаской он гладил мою кожу, притирался пахом, покусывал губы. Я не мог не отвечать на его желание — как желание моего тела, так и желание облегчить стресс. Стащив с него форменку и уложив обнаженной грудью на себя, я медленно выдохнул. Я ощутил себя в безопасности, я ощутил себя нужным, я ощутил себя живым.  
  
К тому моменту, когда Леонард поцелуями спустился к моему пенису, тот был эрегирован и пачкал смазкой живот. Он взял в рот головку, с нажимом помассировал ее языком. Горячий рот тесно сжимал член, двигаясь по нему вверх-вниз, и каждый раз, когда Леонард втягивал его в себя, я едва слышно ахал — не то от удовольствия, не то желая показать, что мне приятны эти прикосновения. Впрочем, доводить меня до оргазма оральными ласками Леонард не спешил.  
  
Он отстранился, языком разорвал протянувшуюся нить слюны и подтолкнул меня в бок, безмолвно прося лечь на живот. Когда я послушался, он устроил у меня под бедраи подушку и склонился к ягодицам. Я не считал подготовку языком хоть сколько-нибудь эффективной (мое предсемя или любрикант справлялись много лучше слюны), но горячие, влажные мазки были приятны — я шире раздвинул ноги и приподнял бедра, чтобы Леонарду было удобнее.  
  
Тщательно смочив меня слюной изнутри, он облизал промежность и сменил язык на пальцы, покрытые моей смазкой. Вулканцам был доступен сознательный контроль даже над гладкой мускулатурой, потому меня, в отличие от Леонарда, не требовалось готовить столько времени. Но тому просто нравилось ласкать меня, гладить чувствительные стенки, массировать предстательную железу (тот профессионализм, с которым он это делал, меня даже забавлял — насколько я вообще способен был «забавляться»).  
  
Но когда его касания из категории «приятно» перешли в категорию «слишком хорошо», а я начал стонать в простыни, он прекратил меня дразнить. Навалился теплым, тяжелым весом, мягко сжал зубами затылок и стал проскальзывать пенисом меж моих ягодиц. Я напрягся, давая необходимый упор и помогая Леонарду нащупать скользкий анус.   
  
Он погружал свой член медленно, стараясь не приносить боли. В итоге даже я не выдержал и сам подался ближе, насаживаясь до конца. Охнув, Леонард похлопал меня по боку, но я уже упал обратно на кровать. Он обнял меня поперек груди — неудобно, но приятно — и стал плавно двигаться.  
  
Это совсем не напоминало быстрый и грубый секс, который мы оба предпочитали. Леонард не выходил даже наполовину и плавно вталкивался до самого конца — так, что его мошонка влажно шлепала меня по промежности. Он прижимал к себе с ощутимой силой, буквально вдавливая в грудь — будто тесноты, достигаемой его собственным весом, было недостаточно. Зато он прекратил вцепляться мне в затылок и уткнулся в ухо, опаляя его горячим дыханием.  
  
Еще были эмоции. Меньше всего они напоминали просто возбуждение или похоть. Леонард, несомненно, желал меня — и я отвечал ему так, как умел. Но помимо чисто физического удовольствия, он будто обнимал своими чувствами, желая защитить — в первую очередь от самого себя. Это... помогало, выбивало из тоскливой погруженности в себя, заставляло сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, кроме собственного страха.  
  
Однако чем дальше, тем больше места в его разуме занимало желание. Я не возражал, тихо постанывая от размеренных и быстрых толчков. В тот момент, когда пластик кровати под нами жалобно скрипнул, а я охнул от сильного движения внутри, Леонард уложил мне ладонь на глаза и заставил запрокинуть голову.  
  
— В данных действиях нет объективного смысла, — нейтрально констатировал я, хотя бесстрастные интонации были подпорчены толчками, сбивающими ритм речи.  
  
Леонард тихо фыркнул и поцеловал меня в шею:  
  
— Просто ощущай и ни на что не отвлекайся.  
  
И хотя я не считал частичную сенсорную депривацию эффективным терапевтическим средством, да и к фетишам ее не относил, я расслабился в руках Леонарда.   
  
Как ни странно, так и вправду вышло полнее, лучше, жарче. Леонард двигался быстро, прижимал к себе, шептал на ухо какие-то нежности — гораздо важнее было не то, что он говорил, а что нес своими прикосновениями. Погруженный в вынужденную темноту, я полностью сосредоточился на том, что мне давал Леонард: успокоился в его руках, тяжело задышал и наконец полностью прочувствовал тяжелые, быстрые толчки внутри.   
  
Леонард хорошо изучил мое тело и двигался с нужной скоростью, под нужным углом. Крупная головка с нажимом елозила по уплотнению простаты, я проскальзывал грудью по простыням, и на каждом таком толчке вместе с углекислым газом изо рта у меня вырывались тихие тягучие стоны. Я бы предпочел держать их при себе, но Леонарду было приятно неприкрытое выражение удовольствия, и я отпускал свой самоконтроль.  
  
Меж наших тел было горячо и влажно от солоноватого пота, мне в нос ввинчивался запах мускуса, смазки, нашей кожи. Не имея возможности смотреть, я неожиданно остро воспринимал все: и запахи, и звуки, и прикосновения. Мой пенис обильно истекал смазкой, пачкал простыни, сухо терся о подушку, но дискомфорт был незначителен, и даже — нелогично — приятен.  
  
— Сильнее, Леонард, — хрипло прошептал я, когда удовольствие достигло апогея и замерло на границе оргазма. Понудить своего человеческого партнера я мог только вербально.  
  
Тот мурлыкал мне на ухо что-то утвердительное, сдавил в крепкой хватке и стал вбиваться мощными, размашистыми толчками. Его бедра с влажными шлепками ударяли по моим ягодицам, твердый пенис поршнем толкался внутрь, и я глухо, низко застонал, начиная подаваться ближе. Мне хватило буквально нескольких секунд этой животной случки, чтобы я кончил, приподнимая и себя, и Леонарда над кроватью.  
  
Оргазмические сокращения моих мышц подействовали на Леонарда — он ткнулся мне в плечо, опалил кожу дыханием, тихо заскулил, вдавливаясь бедрами со всей силы. Я слабо всхлипнул, переполненный нашим сдвоенным удовольствием, и обмяк, чувствуя, как внутри меня растекается горячее семя. Вслед за мной расслабился и Леонард, его рука соскользнула с моих глаз, но открыть их он мне не дал — прижался губами к тонким векам. Я решил не отворачиваться и просто расслабленно лежал, позволяя тому целовать мое лицо.  
  
Наконец я заморгал, привыкая к полумраку каюты, слабо поерзал. Леонард сразу же соскользнул с меня, оставляя без тепла и давления своего тела. Я вздохнул — натягивать на себя одеяло не было сил.  
  
Леонард же поднялся с кровати, взял с тумбы салфетки и стал отирать ладонь. Надо же, он успел подставить руку под струю моей спермы, так что я был избавлен от необходимости лежать в луже собственных физиологических жидкостей. Не считая нескольких капель предсемени.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил он, когда я скатился с подушки и сложил руки у себя на животе. Меж ягодиц было влажно, но идти в душ, особенно одному, мне не хотелось.  
  
— Удовлетворительно.  
  
— Спок, — с явным укором.  
  
Я, не поднимая век, вопросительно приподнял бровь — конкретизируйте, доктор.  
  
— Тебе лучше?  
  
— Можно было с самого начала так формулировать.  
  
— Спок!  
  
— Да. Твои эмоции частично нивелируют последствия мелдинга с умирающим индивидом.  
  
Леонард уселся рядом и положил мне руку на живот — там, где в подреберье билось сердце. Я открыл глаза, долго не решаясь задать вопрос, но когда он отстранил руку, озвучил:   
  
— Я могу попросить тебя остаться на ночь в моей каюте?  
  
— Я бы остался, даже если бы ты меня прогонял.  
  
— Сомнительно. Это не только этически неприемлемо, но также и сложно в реализации — я сильнее.  
  
Леонард почему-то засмеялся и назвал меня самоуверенным засранцем. Я хотел было возмутиться, но он прошелся по моему телу влажной салфеткой, подтянул к подушкам и укрыл — за что был прощен. Я был слишком вымотан и оглушен той порцией чувств, которую Леонард опрокинул на меня во время секса, потому эта чуткая забота была как нельзя уместна.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул я, когда смирился, что Леонард этой ночью обовьет меня руками и ногами и уложит голову на макушку.  
  
— Я тебе выписал отпускной на завтра. Отдохни как следует.  
  
Совершенно необязательное действие, решил я. Но озвучить так и не успел — заснул, убаюканный прикосновениями Леонарда.


End file.
